Harry Potter and the New Age of Dinosaurs
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Here it is! You wanted it, you got it! Second book of my Harry Potter/Jurassic Park series! Harry Potter and his ladies return from their adventures in Isla Sorna, and head back to the Wizarding World in England! Its still a Harry/Harem fanfic, and also expect to see much of Jurassic Park elements in it. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the New Age of Dinosaurs

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, many of you asked for it, PM'd me about it, and demanded it! Well… here it is! The second book of the Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover series! I honestly wanted to see if anyone else wanted to take up where I left off in the first book. But, it seems that I am a bit popular at the moment. I just wished that my two novels, _**Monsters and Magic**_ and _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_ were as popular…

In any case, here is the prologue for the second book! Granted, it has been awhile since I have written a Harry Potter book, so wish me luck on getting this right. I looked through various calendars and such to find the right days and such on when events happened, and also did check on some of the dates of the Harry Potter series. So again, wish me luck! I will do my best. Also, this is a birthday present to anime-death-angel, who I hope likes this one!

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any of the Jurassic Park characters. I also do not own anything Disney, since some of the characters and names from certain movies will be popping up here like in my first book

Now, on with the second book!)

* * *

Prologue

It was September 26th, 1997. Six days have passed since the wedding of Harry Potter to Fleur Delacour-Potter, Nymphadora Tonks-Potter, Bellatrix Black-Potter, and Narcissa Black-Potter. The five magical beings from England had been enjoying the rest of their little vacation cruise in style, taking in the sights and sounds of the ocean, while also learning more and more about one another. The five humans had been forever changed since what happened about weeks earlier. Thanks to a magical mishap of incredible proportions, Harry and his lovely ladies were transported all the way from the United Kingdom… to a place near the Americas, on a small tropical island named Isla Sorna. Normally, one would think it would be perfect to get transported to a tropical jungle, believing it to be paradise.

Well… it would have been, except for two things. One, the island was a magical dead-zone. It was one of the very few places on the entire planet Earth were magic was completely blocked or stopped, a literal dead-zone of any kind of magical ability or power. The second issue was that the island was home to an extinct race of animals that a mundane company called InGen brought back to life, a feat that not even magic could accomplish! They brought back… dinosaurs!

Harry and his four fine females had stumbled onto the island by sheer accident with the magical mishap in England, and none of them could perform any kind of magic or activate their magical abilities. For Fleur, losing connection with her Veela ancestry was very frightening for some time. It was thanks to the Potter lad that they were able to find out more on where they were, the boy having learned some basic computer skills back in his elementary school. It was there that he learned about the island, one of five chain of island called _Las Cinco Muertes_, meaning The Five Deaths in the Spanish tongue. It was also when they found out about the company InGen, what happened on another island called Isla Nublar, and also how they brought dinosaurs to life. Needless to say, the witches and wizard were very much in shock on how truly far the mundane had come along with their technology and advancements.

So for about two weeks or so, the five now-depowered humans had to learn to survive on their own wits and abilities. Most pureblooded wizards and witches in Europe would have called it quits and just stayed to die, either by the elements, themselves, or by the animals living on the island. But the Potter boy and his four unique ladies were anything but ordinary even in their world. They survived from being eaten or caught by carnivores, and witnessed events that made them see that dinosaurs were truly an incredible species all of its own. Even the mightiest or rarest of magical animals would give due credit to the ancient giants that once roamed the Earth millions of years ago! But the largest impact on their lives was when they leaned on one another, learned more about each other, and trusted one another. THAT is when things truly changed for them.

After some harrowing ordeals, they managed to get rescued off of the island thanks to a Costa Rican tour helicopter that was close enough to receive their communication signal. However, when they got away from the island's magic dead-zone boundary… that is when they were reconnected back with magic in an explosive way that almost got them killed! They were now super-charged to the extreme, their magical cores just filled with pure, raw power that was like nothing that no living being has seen before! In addition, though the five would never truly know it, but they had gotten rid of a piece of Voldemort's soul that had been a Horcrux on Harry. When the soul fragment was ejected, it crossed into the magic dead-zone, and was obliterated into dust since it in itself was a magical construct. It was due to quick thinking and inventiveness on their part that they managed to save themselves and the pilot who rescued them.

Upon arriving in Costa Rica, they were taken to a magical community called _El Patio Místico_ (Mystical Yard) within Central America that just blew them away! They saw other practioners of magic and skill that blew their minds, saw that the citizens used staves instead of wands, and also were able to blend mundane technology together with magic to create a society that walked the fine lines of new and old! Of tradition with modern! Harry, Tonks, Fleur, Bella and Cissy realized that the magical realm in Europe was centuries behind the other realms all over the world. After staying in civilization, learning more about the culture and the uniqueness that was Costa Rica, getting used to the melding of technology with magic, they were finally able to sail on home back to Europe! The best part was that they were now married, held together by love and magic in a simple but profound way that actually spread out throughout the entire planet!

When Harry made love to each of his newlywed women in the Honeymoon Suite… well, let's just say that good and light got an EXTRA power boost all over, be it mundane or magical! The forces of evil… not so good.

Now, the ladies was with their husband, looking out at the waters on the _Black Pearl_. Harry looked to each of his wives and inquired softly, "So, we have a plan on what to do when we arrive back in Europe? Into France, more specifically?".

Fleur spoke up, "We go to Bordeaux, we head towards France to see my mama, papa and Gabby. They can inform us more on what has been going on since we left then the newspapers. Also, they will be able to hide us from anyone who might be looking for us.". It was highly likely, in their view, that their enemies were scouring all of the continent of Europe looking for them.

Bellatrix spoke, "After we are informed, we'll go to the French Gringotts bank branch there. We'll be able to gain some information on your wealth and status there.".

Narcissa put in, "After that, we look into places that can make staves for us. Our wands are next to useless now due to the sheer power we now possess. Also, to have someone take a look at the… souvenirs we brought back from Isla Sorna.". The five magical beings had taken with them some interesting stuff from the island after they were rescued. Books on various subjects, both from Isla Sorna and from the Mystical Yard. However, their crown jewel were the parts from the dinosaurs they had encountered on the island! In their luggage, all neatly packed, shrunk and in their pockets, were teeth of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Spinosaurus, toe claws of a Velociraptor and Utahraptor, the saliva spit of Dilophosaurus, tail spike of a Stegosaurs, and the claws of a Pteranodon! When they were on the island, they were just items. When they got off… they were now radiating a potent magical energy source that would be suitable cores! Though they would have to look into them more.

Tonks said, "After that, we travel around and look for other races that could help us really turning our magical world around for the better! We also plan on how to drag our society into the current century without much fuss.". Some time ago, the five magical beings decided that they needed to REALLY change their society for the better. The Wizarding world in Europe was more or less way behind the times in many ways, and their prejudice and discrimination of the many magical races would get worse if left unchecked. So, they planned on meeting with any and all other magical beings to see if they could work something out. In addition, they wanted to mold technology with magical means, like in the Mystical Yard. Finally, introducing their world to new magical sports and other activities besides just dueling and Quidditch would be a refreshing change of pace for most who did not like flying or fighting.

Harry looked out more over the horizon and finished it up, "And finally… we plan and do what we can to take Dumbledore and Tom Riddle down once and for all! To truly make England a safe place to live, and make sure that people like them RARELY pop up.". The Potter lad knew that people like Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle would crop up due to many factors, one of them being the negative side of culture, society, etc. To make sure that people like that are dealt with quickly before it could be worse, he and his women would have to change society for the better. It would not be easy, and more likely create headaches in the future, it would be worth it!

The five powerful beings that surpassed even Merlin, a legendary wizard in his own league, were heading back home… unaware of the challenges that laid ahead, but ready to meet it as best they could, together!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Small prologue I know, but I hope it gets the point across. Harry Potter and his women are going back with big plans and changes in mind for their magical community, and it's going to be incredible! This second book is going to be a long one, trust me on this.

Here are the questions: Which item should be the core of the future staves that Harry, Tonks, Fleur, Bella, and Cissy? Which race do you think they should meet and try to gain their allegiance with? How would you plan into taking down Dumbledore and Voldemort? And finally… what do you think the reaction is going to be of everyone, good and bad, when they realize that the Boy-Who-Lived is married to four gorgeous and strong witches?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the New Age of Dinosaur

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Wow! I mean… just… wow! I didn't think my second book to my Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover would get this much attention so quickly! The reviews and PM's relating to the story was just fantastic! I am very honored and humbled that so many have taken an interest in my story like this. I shall try to do my best to make sure this is one story really worth reading about! It has been a long time though since I even thought of my first book, so I will be going back to check and make sure my second book follows what was in the first Harry Potter/Jurassic Park story.

Now, I want to say thank you for the answers to my questions. I really like it when people get really involved in my story, and also I want them to interact with it as much as possible. Also, to answer a question put forth by ChaserJaws11, the newlywed Potters will show their power and strength on a subtle level. Like the dinosaurs themselves at Jurassic Park, they will not just mow over their adversaries and the public eye with just sheer brute force and strength. They will retain a dignity, grace, and subtle but powerful image and retain that to their abilities.

Also, a thank you to anime-death-angel for the suggestion on the type of wood that can be made into staves for the ladies and Harry. I really want the Potters to discover the many kinds of objects and magical items plus resources that are worldwide! Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley may have imported some objects and such from all over the globe, but they are very few and far in-between. So, the five very powerful magical beings are going to learn first-hand on why certain things from other continents are more versatile from brought to a country that truly appreciates and learns from their origins rather then have them downplayed in Magical England.

Again, thank you to all for your reviews and comments! I will do my best to please you all! I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, nor do I own anything related to Jurassic Park. I do own my OC creations mentioned here, and also the items that will be used by the characters.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 1

While Harry and his newlywed wives had been enjoying their honeymoon on the _Black Pearl_, drastic changes has gone underway for most of the magical communities in Europe. And it was all in part due to the two magical shockwave pulses that the four witches and wizard had released some time ago. The first one was when they all managed to get out of the magic-dead zone that surrounded Isla Sorna and the other _Las Cinco Muertes_ islands. Once they were clear of its magic-disabling boundaries, their magic surged back into them like nothing in recorded history! It sent out a powerful surge of energy that traveled a great deal around the globe, and when it hit the European continent… it changed a lot of things. When the second magical shockwave hit, due to the immense love that came from the newlyweds when they spoke their vows and sealed it with a kiss, the forces of good again gained a foothold while the corrupt and evil were delivered another powerful blow.

The structure of power had changed all because of those two incidents, which were recorded worldwide by both mundane and magical records in various fields!

In the magical world of the United Kingdom, things were looking well for the citizens who had strived to put an end to evil. Amelia Bones had been the temporary Minister of Magic for only a short time, but now she was cleaning house! Cornelius Fudge and his lackeys, including one Madam Dolores Umbridge, had been struck hard by both shockwaves. A majority of his staff had been hit hard due to taking bribes, ignoring incidents that involved the innocent getting hurt, and/or having the Dark Mark on their arms. Sadly, in the eyes of those that were put down by Fudge and Umbridge, said people did not have the Dark Mark. However, their magical cores were damaged greatly enough that it would take them weeks or months to recover enough to get back on their feet. At the moment, they were at St. Mungos recovering.

Amelia Bones had been recovering and capturing those that did bear the insignia that bound them in many ways to Voldemort. Those found in the Ministry were given the truth serum _Veritaserum_, questioned on how long they worked for their master and why they did so, how it was to even be branded, and anything else that could prove useful to her. The serious witch was saddened when some of her own Aurors bore the snake and skull tattoo, but she laid down the law on them hard and clear. The ones that were found in Diagon and Knockturn Alley were also delivered to justice, and were in holding cells with many others.

The temporary Minister would have sent them all to Azkaban by now, but there was another problem. Amelia had gotten reports that the Dementors on the island were all suffering badly from the magical shockwave that hit. The first one knocked them out completely, actually disabling their chilling effects AND their soul-sucking ability! Though it was temporary, the hideous guards of the infernal prison were just about back to full strength… then the love-element pulse came that almost obliterated them! The island was subjected to horrible amounts of screeching, screaming and wailing from the Dementors, prisoners and some Auror guards! Strangely though, only a few of the prisoners and Auror guards were actually bolstered by both shockwaves, indicating that they were either innocents that were falsely accused by the government, or people honestly doing their duty to guard the prisoners. It would be some time until the facility would be up and running again, and even the strength of the Dementors was now in question since they were in such a weakened state.

While Amelia was doing her best to secure and continue on with the clean-up of the community, major changes were also happening at Hogwarts.

* * *

The famous school in England was struck by the two magical shockwaves as well, and mostly it ended up benefiting from it. The ghosts that haunted or took up residency at the castle were all filled with energy that actually made them more human-like! Their pale physical features vanished, replaced by color tones and such that they used to have when they were alive! In addition, spirits that were once sleeping soundly inside the school woke up! While Hogwarts was a place of learning and of great concentrated magic, the intensity of said energy had dwindled due to many magical families dying off due to war or/and diseases. Plus, certain families inbreeding also shrank the magical potency quite a bit. Many spirits, including the ones that founded the school itself, laid dormant deep within and underneath the castle walls and floor. Now… they were awakened by a power that had not come around in an age!

Minerva McGonagall has been having her hands full ever since the school was reopened since she replaced Albus Dumbledore. Said headmaster was currently in his own chambers at Hogwarts, very much drained and tired. Many were stunned that the 'Leader of the Light' had been weakened like the other witches and wizards that had done many bad deeds. The doctors from St. Mungos that examined him stated that his magic core was like that of the other hundreds of other patients they examined, weakened and very much in need of rest so it could recover. The deputy Headmistress had been elevated to be the temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts, and had been doing her duty well. After hearing on what happened to Snape, who was still in recovery at his home due to both the shockwaves and a potion's accident, she hired a formidable Potions teacher that was on par with Snape's skills but happily did not have any bias or prejudice that the greasy-haired fool had. Her name was Cosima Donata, an Italian Potions Mistress that was certified by the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW).

The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor was also a witch, Ibbie Emiliana from Spain who was quite proficient in many ways when it came to learning and defending against the Dark Arts. However, there was one quality that made her stand out from the other professors. Her personal belief was that it was not the spells that were dangerous, but it was the person's intent, will and desire that made spells and casting quite potent. Ibbie once demonstrated on how a simple light spell such as levitation or summoning could be used in malicious ways. She was drilling into her students, young and old, that being a wizard or witch was a responsibility not to take lightly. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor quoted a line from a famous comic book character she read, a book that came from the United States, many purebloods confused since they had never heard of comic books.

Ibbie stated, "With great power comes great responsibility. We all have this power, and I am going to drill into your heads on how NOT to take it lightly or underestimate anyone who uses this power for evil purposes.".

The students at Hogwarts were also greatly affected by the changes. Many of the older students, fourth through seventh years, had missed classes due to falling ill due to the magical shockwaves. Most of them came from Slythrin's house, while some were from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. None came from Hufflepuff, which was a big boon for the House of Badgers. Among the fallen students were Draco Malfoy and his fellow Junior Death Eaters. The Malfoys have not been the same since Narcissa Malfoy-Black had fled from her husband, and also that her marriage was annulled by Gringotts. Their influence and wealth had taken a large blow, and it seemed the final one was when Lucius Malfoy fell to the mysterious powerful magic that hit England and he was arrested when the Aurors found the Dark Mark on his arm.

Many of the Malfoy friends and acquaintances were also hit hard, except for the Greengrasses, Davis and other who were considered Neutral or Gray as it were. The children of Death Eaters or/and Death Eater sympathizers were hit very much hard by the mysterious magic that had spread throughout the globe, their cores weakening to the point that they were either squibs or complete mundane people! Thankfully for them, their cores were regenerating back to their previous strength. But it would take much time for that to happen. Also, they no longer had a grip on the school like they had hoped for. Usually, the ones siding with evil had Professor Snape or other higher year students helping them out in bullying others and getting away with it lightly. Dumbledore's light policy on punishment also aided them in getting away with all kinds of atrocious acts!

That all ended with both Dumbledore and Snape being out of action for a good long while, their parents also cut off by either being in jail… or dead, and also with the bully's cores diminished that it made their magic spells/hexes/curses severely limited and underpowered. Minerva had a no-nonsense policy on inappropriate behavior, and anyone who used nasty words and labels were either sent to about three-weeks detention or sent home for the entire year. The muggleborns, half-bloods and also those with magical creature blood in their veins were overjoyed that the evil bullies were very much put out of commission! They would finally be able to rise up and not be afraid of those that once tried to beat them back down to the ground.

* * *

The students that had the most positive impact on the school were Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and those that were close to Harry before he vanished from Britain some time ago.

Before Harry Potter came into their lives, they were mostly outcasts that were either shunned or ignored by the populace due to their character and quality that made them feel small and invisible. Now, they were confident and became more when he befriended them. And like some of the wizarding population, they received an enormous boost from the magical shockwaves that hit! But they stood above the rest due to the fact that the boosting power lasted longer with them then anyone else! Hermione Granger had also changed, from being a witch that blindly followed great authority figures to one who stood up for what was truly good and right. Such as treating others fairly, listening to both sides before making a call on it, and also showing that she was more than just an average 'bookworm'. Many in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw started to look up and admire her, for having both courage such as standing up to bullies, and also wisdom AND knowledge that had evaded some of the ravens for some time.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood had also made an impact on the school in a way that would be remembered by both the staff and students for a long time. Neville had gotten a new wand for himself, since his father's old wand was now incompatible with him since he received the power boost. His grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, was very disappointed that her son's wand did not fit her grandson anymore. But… she was at the same time proud to see that Neville was no longer meek or mild, thanks to Harry Potter. He received a new wand from Ollivanders, the old shopkeeper had been kept busy due to the shockwave and also many coming in to get new wands since the ones he gave them long ago were starting to burn out and/or not being compatible to them like before. Neville's new wand was cherry wood, 13 inches with a core that was a heartstring from a young griffin. Once that wand made contact with his hand… sparks erupted from the wand like fireworks on the 4th of July!

Neville's mild nature was still there, but he was now empowered and confident! Any kind of major bullying or cheating came up, he was up upon it like a lion! His actions had endeared him to many Gryffindors and Hufflepuff. It showed more when he defended his friend Luna from some of the Ravenclaws, such as Cho Chang and her associates.

Speaking of Luna, the 'Loony' girl had risen with her companions wonderfully! The young blonde beauty showed that she had a unique sense of wisdom and sight, seeing things that many did not and it was NOT due to lunacy or some other kind of mental illness that some still claimed. Luna was a true Seer, one that saw both the mundane, the magical, and one that saw beings that had kept hidden for ages due to humans and other factors. The power boost she received amplified her abilities many fold, and now she was able to see with clarity. She was able to see auras, the emotions on people, and also sensing some tid bits of wisdom and knowledge in a way that made her to be like Rowena Ravenclaw. And that particular founder of Hogwarts had been known to put that knowledge to good use, be it on the battlefield or with books. One time when Chang and her friends tried to threaten her, Luna calmly told them that their insults and cruel pranks in the past did not bother her… and if they tried to use them on her again, they best be prepared for the consequences. Cho and her Ravenclaw friends were stunned by this little display of backbone from their former target, and in retaliation launched some mild curses at her! Normally, this would be a bad situation for anyone that was facing four fifth years… but not for Luna!

The Lovegood beauty saw that their spells were underpowered and weak, no doubt from the shockwave that had drained them instead of boosting their cores. She easily evaded and blocked the attacks, showing just a bit of the fruits of her training that she undergone with Neville and Hermione while at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. The Ravenclaw bullies were shocked to see that Luna had effectively countered or evaded their curses, but Luna gave them no time to react so they could start another assault! She stunned them with bright red beams of magic, taking out four of the bullies in just a few seconds! She left Cho Chang remaining, the Chinese beauty looking in stunned wonder at her clique that was now sprawled unconscious around her. Cho Chang was very much livid and used the _Enervate_ spell to bring her associates back to consciousness. Luna merely waited, wanting to see what they would do next. The five witches were enraged that they had been taken down by their target, and were about to unleash some seriously nasty curses at Luna.

That is when Neville came in, using a strong _Protego_ shield to block the curses! He came from behind Luna from the shadows, the girl having a faint but wonderful smile on her lips, as he raised his bronze-colored shield that deflected the curses back at the group! Cho and her comrades shrieked in fright and ducked down to avoid their own spells, which splashed harmlessly on the stone walls. Neville lowered the shield, and looked at the witches with a fire in his eyes that he was NOT amused to see five ganging up on one. The Ravenclaw girls were stunned by seeing the intensity and strength in Neville's eyes. They would have said or done something to the two former mouse's of Hogwarts… but a cough from behind them forced them to turn around and come face-to-face with their Head professor Filius Flitwick! The professor had seen it all, and was NOT pleased to see his students acting like common bullies and thugs in this kind of manner! He deducted points to them, and gave them two weeks detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. The professor had also apologized to Luna and Neville for not seeing this sooner, and vowed that this kind of behavior that Cho and her friends displayed would be nipped in the bud this time around. He also gave them ten points each for defending themselves rightly.

The others that followed behind Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood were surprises in itself! Among those that also followed their examples were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and more! They used their own unique, talented natures and styles that made them rise above the pompous fools and wanna-bes that were once considered the best due to their bullying tactics. The school was now running a positive note since then, and Minerva was hoping that this would last for generations to come. She was also hoping that when Dumbledore and Snape got better, the students and staff including herself would go the extra mile to ensure that this kind of positive behavior would not diminish.

* * *

While the Headmistress was dealing with Hogwarts business, the Forbidden Forest had become a real hive of activity for the many magical denizens that resided in there. The centaurs, unicorns, acromantulas, merfolk and more had been very active when the shockwave of powerful magic hit. The unicorns horns had been glowing with a radiance that was equal to the big stars themselves in the night sky, the merfolk along with the giant squid that was living in the lake were on edge like sharks would when they smelt prey, and the large acromantulas were very skittish and spinning silk that was far stronger and durable then anything they had created in the past. The centaurs were also on edge, their star-gazing and astronomical predictions now more accurate and spot-on. The half-human, half-horse beings were stunned to see that certain stars had appeared in the night sky without warning, plus the gathering of certain stars and planets in certain alignments that neither them nor their ancestors had seen… ever. These stars belonged to the Chosen One, Harry Potter, and the planets and other stars that formed around it belonged to the ones he had bonded to.

The leader of the heard announced that this was the coming of a new age… an age of a creature that had not seen or even know about, which caused the heard to be on edge. The other thing that made them very wound up was when two new visitors arrived to the Forbidden Forest… a High Elf and an Ice Phoenix!

Dobby and Hedwig had arrived to the Forbidden Forest to see creatures in said area, and also to test their abilities. The centaurs were stunned greatly to see a High Elf, for their kind had been left the realms millennia's ago. And an Ice Phoenix was one of the rarest magical creatures of all, capable of utilizing both ice and fire techniques and abilities! The High Elf had introduced himself as Dobby, which again mesmerized the centaurs since they knew of him when he was a House Elf. Now… well, they were curious on how a mere House Elf had changed into one of the most formidable of magical races. Dobby informed the herd that he was going to be making himself a home here, using the connection of his great ancestors to construct a true High Elf home. He was also thinking of getting a new name, one that suited his new form and style. Many of the centaurs were actually glad to hear this, for High Elves used to construct homes that were both beautiful and wondrous to look at, plus ran with nature rather then manipulate and change it like humans did.

Hedwig was still learning more about her powers, and also trusted Dobby more than anyone in the woods right now. Until her true master and friend Harry Potter returned, she was going to stick with Dobby and her human companions that were in Hogwarts. She did have an adventure or two in the Forbidden Forest, such as when a large acromantula tried to eat her for lunch. Let's just say, the spider had the unfortunate privilege to find out what it was like to be burned badly while frozen inside a near-impenetrable ice block. She did have a mentor though to teach her the basics of phoenix capabilities, and that was Fawkes himself! The red flame bird of Dumbledore had left his companion to recuperate on his own, since his own song or tears were of little use. Now, he was mentoring to the beautiful white female phoenix on how to better use and control her abilities. In all honesty, Fawkes was surprised to learn that Hedwig was once an ordinary bird before being transformed. In all its thousand years of living, he had never heard of any ordinary creature turning into a very rare magical being.

While Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest and the Ministry had been going drastic the changes, the bank of Gringotts was also in the same boat.

* * *

The bank ran by the Goblins had been undergoing drastic changes, but not of the physical kind. The wizards and witches were able to do their business there again, but the goblins were now under intense stress and anxiety… like they were waiting for something important. Someone far more important then even their own leader Ragnok! Another fact to point out was that the small but fierce magical race had been working almost non-stop for some time since the magical shockwave came in and struck the community greatly. The first line of business for them was to discover how was it that Harry James Potter, last member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, had inherited the lines that they discovered some time ago. Also to discover just how exactly he was soul-bonded to four powerful and formidable women. Sadly though, for the goblins, their usual methods of obtaining information on the lad was held under lock and key. Not by their means or by wizard methods… but by magic herself! No matter how hard they tried, using either goblin or wizard magic via the Curse Breakers, the magical seal remained. It seemed that the ONLY way for them to know anything was for Harry Potter and his wives to show up in the flesh.

The goblins did find out about the Dianne line though, and it was from their branch establishment in France. The Dianne line belonged the veela ancestry… more specifically the very FIRST veela that came into existence about 2,700 years ago! Dianne was a humble woman in Greece that loved everything beautiful and right in the world, and was surprisingly empathetic to those who showed extreme emotions. However, the goddess of love Aphrodite came to her and told her that she wanted to make a race much like her. A race of beautiful women whose love and empathetic senses could help mankind. So, she blessed the woman with the gift of beauty, sexuality of the most erotic kind, and also the ability to be an Empath that would be able to sense varying emotions and do what they could to soothe any extreme emotion accordingly. The goddess also bestowed the ability of fire and transformation to Dianne, a flame that was exactly like a true love burning inside the heart of a human. And the transformation form she chose was the symbol of her ruler Zeus, which was an avian form.

Dianne was changed into a powerful magical being, and the line spread out to various corners of the world. However, the blessing soon turned into a curse and that was all due to corrupt and perverted magicians who wanted to use the beings for their own twisted use. They placed various curses and bondages on the beautiful women, making them slaves to love instead of spreading it out like originally intended. Dianne's line was forced to flee to other lands, where they took root in France and were given the identity of veelas. The original and true powers and abilities of the veelas were sealed away by magic… until now. Now even though they had one part of the puzzle figured out, the goblins did not know how Harry had inherited the Dianne line. The only way they could truly figure this out was to have the young wizard here in their midst.

The other thing that puzzled them was the Ambrosius line. The name was linked to one of the greatest sorcerers of Britain's time and age; Merlin himself! There were various legends about the human wizard, and most of the magical creatures in the United Kingdom had tied to him. Merlin was a true sorcerer, learning by both book AND nature. He chose a staff to use instead of a mere wand, and also performed feats and abilities that surpassed any kind of wizard or witch before and during the time of King Arthur. The sorcerer also aided the various magical creatures, helping them when the purge of magic started during the dark times. Merlin helped goblins, elves, merfolk, centaurs, unicorns, friendly giants and more into creating an alternate dimension that overlapped the real dimension they were in. In short, Merlin had helped the magical community by forming the United Kingdom's very first overlapped dimensional plane!

But according to history books, Merlin never had children due to circumstances beyond his control. So… how was it that Harry was his heir? Again, the goblins had no answer for that, and would only receive it when they would have a meeting with Harry and his wives.

Also, there was the order of the new vault that had appeared and apparently bore an insignia rather then a number. What they did not know was that the insignia was the symbol that marked and made Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar! That was unusual, but what truly stunned the goblins was that this vault surpassed even Merlin's vault, and he was regarded as the #1 customer among the human wizards and witches. The vault was created by pure magic, not carved or made by goblin hands. In addition, the goblin bank tellers were still puzzled on what happened to the Four Founders, the Potters, and the Blacks vaults. They were all empty! Not on knut, galleon, or other items were in there. Ragnok assumed that all of the treasures within each vault; manuscripts, jewels, gold, priceless artifacts and more must have been moved to the new vault that lay at the extreme very bottom of the goblin territory! They could not find out for sure, since the vault would not open for them. The fierce warrior race had tried everything; curse breakers, goblin spells, physical might! Nothing would budge the simple but large door. Ragnok stated that everything would made clear if they found Harry Potter and bring him to Gringotts somehow. So, they told the various branch banks they had around Europe to keep an eye out on the young wizard and his soul-bonded witches.

The entire Wizarding world of Britain… no, Europe herself wanted to know where Harry Potter was, and what had happened to him. Many, be they evil or good, knew that the changes had occurred because of the young wizard and his witches. They wanted answers, and by the higher powers themselves, they would do what they could to get the answers! Be it by dark, gray, or light means…

When Potter and his women made landfall, it was going to be the start of a great adventure that would soon be recorded in the history books!

* * *

(Author's Notes: Whew! This was one serious chapter! I hope you all like it. This shows what has happened since Harry and his four lovely ladies left Europe, and what happened after the two magical shockwaves they created like in the first book. Please see the _Survivors of Isla Sorna_ to know more.

Also, the animangus forms and the Patronus forms of the characters are like so:

Harry Potter: Animangus- Black Tyrannosaurus Rex with silver lighting-shaped scar near eye, Patronus- Brachiosaurus

Bellatrix Black-Potter: Animangus- Black-white striped Utahraptor, Patronus- Triceratops

Fleur Delacour-Potter: Animangus- Flame-red Pteranodon, Patronus- Stegosaurus

Narcissa Black-Potter: Animangus- Brown-brown striped Velociraptor, Patronus- Ankylosaurus

Nymphadora Tonks-Potter: Animangus- Spinosaurs that can change color like chameleon, Patronus- Pachycephalosaurus

I hope I have satisfied the readers and reviewers here! But they have the forms! Their abilities… hehehe, going to keep secret until it is time to reveal them! Don't want to spoil everything, you know.

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews! And have a Happy Easter!)


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the New Age of the Dinosaurs

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! You know, it really amazes me on how many reviews I have gotten for this story. And it's only two chapters! I can only imagine on what will happen when I make more… in any case, glad to be back in the game!

I apologize for the delay, but I have been working on my top priority story, which is the _**Monsters and Magic**_ series. So I hope you all understand any and all delays when it comes to this story. Nevertheless, I will do my best to satisfy the readers here.

In this chapter, Harry and his lovely ladies make landfall at France and they learn on what has happened since they left the continent. They will make their way to Paris to see Fleur's parents, and then make their way to the French Gringotts bank. However… they are going to get sidetracked in a way I hope you all like! And also for any other races that are not shown in the Harry Potter universe, I will be using the races from the _Lord of the Rings_ series. Well, more from the movie versions but I hope you all approve. I will say that this will be quite shocking!

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters that come from the series written by Joanne Rowling, or any of the characters that are from the _Lord of the Rings_ series by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, or any characters from _Jurassic Park_. I also do not known any reference to movies from Disney. I do own my OC creations, and that is basically it. Also, will give any artist his or her credit/due if I use a song in here that is by them. I will mostly be using 80's and 90's songs, so there.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a bright afternoon when the sailing ship the _Black Pearl_ docked at the harbor of Bordeaux, the magical transport vessel weighing anchor when it got near the area. Said spot they were in was of course magical, hidden in a pocket dimensional hole that had kept safe and steady due to the ambient magic that the ward lines and rune markers in certain spots absorbed from wizards, witches, and any magical creature that came close to its boundaries. The people departed from the ship, going to customs so they could be checked out by the officials and have their passports verified. Native French wizards and witches by the harbor looked on, wondering on what tourists or other outsiders had decided to come to their home. It looked to be the usual routine… when five certain people walked down the ramp towards the custom inspections, and these individuals caught the attention of the onlookers good.

Harry Potter was coming down with his four wives; Bellatrix, Narcissa, Nymphadora, and Fleur. And all looked stunning to the wizards and witches that were looking on. The wizards ogled and gazed longly at the four beautiful women, drinking in their curvy and supple forms with obvious lust. The women nearby smacked their boyfriends or husbands upside the head from drooling and staring at the four gorgeous beings. The fairer sex, however, also got a good look at Harry Potter as he came down and presented his conjured passport to the officer. The witches, with some Veela women mixed in with the group, were staring at the young lad. To them, he was handsome enough. But what got their attention was the sheer power he was leaking out, a magical signature that made their hearts and magic just beat wildly in excitement.

The Customs officer checked Mr. Potter's passport and ID, making sure everything was straightforward. The officer nodded to his compatriot, telling him that he and his wives checked out. He handed the passport to Harry and said, "Here you go! Everything checks out, and also we did receive the message some time ago that these four lovely beauties are your wives. Welcome back to Europe, Mr. and Mrs. Potters.". Harry gave the French officer a small smile and a thank you before leaving the area, Fleur and the others behind him.

Once they were a bit of a ways from the office, the five powerful beings looked around at the town they were in. Fleur whispered, "Bordeaux… I had almost forgotten.". She had visited the city some time ago when she was a pre-teen, and the place was still beautiful as ever. While most would expect the magical area to be set in the mid to late 1800's era, this part of France was actually considered more modern by European standards. Bordeaux showed clean streets, exquisite and tasteful building designs, artwork and sculptures that featured various people or magical beings that had an impact on France, and shops that displayed some interesting business ventures and the like.

Bellatrix took a glance around and commented, "You know, this part of France is pretty decent. Much better at least then the ones in England.". While the magical communities in Britain were good, the wizards and witches there opted to keep things like architect and building structures in the pre-1900's era. The former Lestrange witch had liked places with a little more flair, and it increased drastically after staying in Costa Rica's _Mystical Yard_.

Harry simply nodded, taking a good look at not just the architect and art, but he was looking at the citizens. He was seeing people going about their business, and also children playing or checking out the shops around. He was sensing with his instincts and magic that there was no trouble here; no signs of citizens living in fear from Dark Lords or evil creatures. To him, this was a refreshing change of pace. When he remembered his times in Diagon Alley, he often saw wizards and witches being on guard and careful for anything like Death Eaters and the like. He said, "This place is pretty peaceful. I hope it lasts for a while.". His wives agreed with him, all hoping that this peaceful scene they were witnessing would indeed last a good long while.

Narcissa stated, "Come on, let's go check out the shops here. Perhaps one of these stores has something we may need.". Everyone agreed with her, and the group made their way deeper into Bordeaux, Fleur leading the way. The veela knew more about the territory then the others, so she offered to be their guide, so to speak. As they walked into the magical section of the city, the five noticed that they were being stared at. Bella and Nymphadora were very much not amused by the ogling and lecherous glares given to them by the wizards, and Narcissa plus Fleur were very much put out at the envious and murderous stares by the witches and veela gave them. Harry himself was increasingly becoming annoyed on how the men gave his wives the dressing-down stare, as they were undressing them with their eyes. A protective instinct was welling up inside him, an primal urge to show these unworthy ones that they were treading on dangerous ground in even looking at his mates in un-pure way.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Fleur and Dora were thinking the same thing when they saw the witches and veela looking at their husband with lustful stares and heart-filled eyes. Harry would not be surprised to learn in the future that the female of the species was in many ways more deadly then the male, especially in protecting their mates.

They traveled and searched the shops of the city for about two hours, and while they did find some stores and services that were good, none of them had anything they would need. After concluding their little venture, Harry asked Fleur if there was any traveling services that could take them directly to Paris. She answered, "There is a magical taxi services called _Taxi Services de Madeline_. It is similar to the Knight Bus that is used in England, but is more expensive and tasteful then that double-decker bus. Fortunately, the Madeline family is close with the Delacour family, so we may be able to get a discount or better.". This was indeed good news for them, so all decided to go with Fleur's suggestion.

As they followed Fleur to where the taxi service was at, Dora went to her husband and inquired on why they should use a semi-muggle means of transportation rather then use the Floo Network. Harry answered, "Because we do not know what has happened since we left Europe, and for all we know, the Floo Network could be rigged or something that can block or re-route the destination we set out. Also, I am not fond of landing on my backside after all the Floo trips I have taken.". Before he and his lovely ladies were transported to Isla Sorna, Harry had some experience using Floo transportation. And needless to say, he did not like always coming out from the trip in an undignified manner such as landing hard on his bottom. Dora giggled and replied that she understood, putting in a little coy remark that she would not want his backside to be damaged either. Harry blushed, seeing that one of his wife's playful nature was still there.

The Potters soon came to a large building that was clean and pristine, showing that it was well kept. On said structure was the name in bold black letters _**TAXI SERVICES DE MADELINE**_, and underneath the sign was an insignia of a Pegasus with a female rider on it. Fleur chuckled softly and commented, "The family has not changed all this time. I'm very glad.". The group went up the stairs and into the building, where it was much more spacious then it showed on the outside! Many patrons were inside, and all plotting their routes/trips on large magical sign boards. It was hectic, which showed that many magical families and individuals used this mode of transportation quite often. Narcissa was able to spot a free receptionist, and the five walked over to the working witch who was checking her clipboard at the moment.

"Excuse me, _madame_. Can we speak to the owner of the establishment?" Fleur inquired.

The black-haired receptionist looked up from her clipboard and answered, "Sorry, but Madame Madeline is very… busy… _mon dieu_! Fleur, is that really you?!". The veela looked closely at the receptionist, a bit surprised by her outburst, until she saw that it was her old friend Renée! The blonde and brunette hugged tightly, very much glad to see one another. Each of them was telling the other on how good it was to see them again, and also on how much they have grown my beautiful. This lasted for a few minutes, until Fleur realized that the others were looking at her amusement and also curiosity. It seemed they wanted a bit of an explanation on who her friend was.

The veela beauty gave a sheepish smile, and a little blush of embarrassment as she explained, "Oh! Sorry, everyone. This is my old friend Renée! She was one of the very few girls that stayed friends with me, even after I hit my veela maturity. We kept in contact through letters for some time after her family moved from Paris." Harry nodded, knowing about the veela maturity stage from Fleur and the others some time ago on the ship. He learned that young veela like Fleur and Gabrielle reached a certain stage in life when they hit thirteen years old. Their veela blood and magic kick into an overdrive of sort, their allure strengthened greatly and their bodies enveloped in a strong cocoon of light! When the maturity is complete, the veela's body is modified by magic to look and feel like that of a goddess or super movie starlet. This usually causes friction between veela and human women, as the girls feel more threatened and such due their own bodies looking plain next to a veela. Fleur had lost a majority of her female friends almost overnight when her maturity hit her, but Renée was one of the very few that was still on good terms with her. The young witch was above petty jealousy, and also knew that her boyfriend was loyal. The allure only worked on weak-minded males, and only those that were of strong mind and/or loyal to their wives were immune to the pull.

Renée looked at the group, then when she saw Harry and his scar, she let out a soft gasp. Her eyes widened and she was about to say something when Fleur took her arm gently but firmly and shook her head. The French beauty was silently telling her friend to not reveal Harry's identity at the moment. She nodded and then said, "Okay then. Fleur, I will take you to Madam Madeline. She is busy, but since you and your family are close friends with her, I'm sure she will be able to help you out. Please, follow me.". The brunette witch walked out behind the desk and lead the way, the five following her. They rounded a corner of the complex, and came to a large glass elevator. While the ones the patrons used looked to be ordinary, this particular elevator they were boarding was made of fine tempered glass. Once inside, Renée took out her wand and tapped the side of the elevator twice. The doors closed, and the mobile room was off to the top like a shot!

The ride lasted for only five seconds or so, but Harry enjoyed it though he wished it could have lasted longer. The door opened, the group walked into a rather spacious business room. Spread out were chairs and sofas, with some potted plants here and there, and also the wall at the end was made of glass so one could see anything outside. The walls on both sides were adorned with framed pictures of various magical creatures on the wall. Alas though, these pictures were not magical and moving. They were of the still, muggle art but still of great quality. However, two of the framed pictures were of creatures he had never seen or heard of before. One was a High Elf, dressed in something similar to Robin Hood from the books he read. Another was a Dwarf in armor similar to that of Vikings. Before he could read what was inscribed at the bottom of said pictures, Renée announced, "Madame Madeline, I have some guests that need to talk to you.".

The group stood before a desk that was at the end of the room, close to the window that magically showed the outside world. The chair behind the desk swiveled to reveal a mature woman that had flaming red hair that went past her shoulders, smooth and straight with the tips coming into small curls. She had a light tan complexion, and her face was heart-shaped with a cute nose and green eyes. Her lips were a light pink color, a small splatter of freckles actually enhanced her facial beauty. She was wearing a dress robe that usually witches in power wore, but this one was a bit more modern then what the ones in England wore. She had an air of confidence, showing to all that she was ready for anything that came her way. When the witch saw her guests, her eyes zeroed in on Fleur. Her thin lips changed to that of a soft, warm smile and she declared, "Fleur Delacour! Oh, it is nice to see you after all this time!".

Fleur smiled as the witch got up, went around the desk and hugged her warmly. She replied, "Madeline! It is good to see you again! And I see you haven't changed much at all.". Magical beings, be they human or not, had life cycles longer then mundane humans. And with wizards and witches, magic slowed down the ageing process moderately.

Madeline chuckled, released the hug and got a good look at her long-time friend. She remarked, "Amazingly, it is you have who changed! I remember when I saw you, your picture to be more precise, in the paper when you competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in England. Now… well, just look at you! Very more buxom and curvy in all the right places! And your magic… I can't properly gauge it!". Madeline had developed a technique that was similar to devices or charms that showed one's magical strength and intensity. Very few people like her existed where they can properly gauge and tell how magically strong a being was and how much of the energy they had.

The veela giggled a little and said, "Some things have… changed since then, Madame Madeline. And I would like you to meet my family before anything else starts.". The mature witch then realized that Fleur did indeed have company, and she blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment for her little slip. However, the blush faded just as quickly when she processed what her friend just stated. She gave Fleur a quizzical look, and she said she would explain soon. Fleur introduced to Madeline her family, and after the introductions… well, the witch was just knocked for a loop due to the info she just received.

"I see… you are now married to Harry Potter, and also these other women here are your sister-wives… oh, I think I need to sit down a bit." Madeline softly said before going to one of the sofas, plopping down on the plush furniture. Fleur giggled in amusement and sat down beside her friend, the others taking various spots on the chairs and a nearby sofa.

The owner and runner of the magical taxi establishment looked to Fleur and stated, "Oh, I never would have believed that this would happen. Even after seeing the news that you were married to Harry Potter via soul-bond, I just couldn't fathom you marrying the famous young man like that!". Bellatrix and the others had a look that was a mixture of confusion and puzzlement, and she inquired on what she meant on seeing it in the news. Narcissa also asked about the soul-bond subject.

Madeline answered, "You all don't know? Two or so weeks ago, a powerful magical shockwave just emerged and spread out throughout the world! Many magical communities were hit by it, some with spectacular if peculiar results. Among them was England, where it was recorded from Gringotts that you all were soul-bonded to Harry here! Once the news of it got out, many people were in a frenzy. The witches and most other female near-humans were in a tizzy since many all dreamed about marrying the Boy-Who-lived. Also, the people were shocked to learn that he was bonded to a known Death Eater, wife to a one who is now in that dreadful prison Azkaban with almost all of his magic drained due to that shockwave, a veela and a metamorph.". The others were stunned by the news, realizing that much has happened in Europe then even they had previously assumed!

Tonks asked, "Can you please tell us everything that has happened, starting with this shockwave and what it did? We have been a bit out of the loop for a bit, so we need some answers at the moment.". Madeline was a bit puzzled by this, but she complied with the metamorph's inquiry. She explained to them on what happened in France first, telling them the situation on the effects of the magical shockwave. Harry and his wives listened intently, a bit startled to learn that many good beings were actually powered-up by the mysterious incident while those who were evil were drained of their magical cores almost to the point of collapse. The five were also perplexed when Madeline told them about various wards all over the land had been re-energized and stronger than ever.

The redheaded witch finished up, "And that is all I know. For any more kind of information, you need to see the goblins at the French-branch of Gringotts. And also at England, if you decide to go there.". Harry and his four beautiful wives agreed, though they were still stunned by the news that was just delivered to them. Indeed, much has happened in Europe since they left! For any more information, they would have to go to Gringotts and England.

Bellatrix stated, "Actually Madame Madeline, that is why we are here. We wanted to know if you can lend us transportation to Paris. Fleur's family is there, and perhaps they can help us out before we go back to England.". Madeline inquired on why they would not simply use the Floo system, and that is where Narcissa came in. The clever platinum-blonde busty beauty stated that while things were now on a more positive note for the forces of good, there were still unsure if any one back in the United Kingdom could be trusted. Also, they were ill-equipped and not having any money at the moment, so rushing back to possible danger would be extremely foolish, borderline suicide.

Madeline thought on it a moment and replied, "Hmmm… I see your point. You also want to keep the element of surprise on your side, which is clever and sound. Okay, I will help you all… on one condition.".

Tonks was a bit wary and asked, "What is the condition?".

The friend of Fleur's smiled warmly and answered, "That you tell me where have you all been. I have a feeling that the events that have occurred so far in our world, both magical and mundane, has got to do with you five.". Harry looked at her, and his instincts told him that Madame Madeline was one who could be trusted. He gave her a small but true warm smile, answering that they would tell her on where they had been. But only after they got the necessary equipment and information in France. The businesswoman nodded, saying it was a deal. She knew that the wait would be worth it, her mind telling her that Harry and his four wives would tell of a tale that would be incredible and perhaps one for the history books! Madeline took out her wand, which was a good piece of work according to the group, and silently summoned some parchment, an ink well and a quill feather.

Harry was mildly impressed by the silent incantation spell, and was wondering if he could perform such a feat one day…

* * *

~An hour later~

Harry Potter and his lovely ladies were waiting outside of the taxi business service building, looking for their carriage to arrive. Madam Madeline had managed to secure a pegasus carriage transport, though it was not easy due to a lot of booking from patrons. She had to bribe a bride and groom on their honeymoon for the Potters to have the carriage. In exchange, she would book them the most expensive and most romantic suite in one of the nearby buildings. It was close, but she managed to get the couple to agree on it. In addition, the ride was free of charge for the Potters. However, she would be sending the bill to the Delacours, but it was going to be a discounted one. As they waited for their ride, Tonks asked her husband if their items were secure. He patted his pocket, indicating that everything was still there. The others did the same, patting their pockets lightly and quickly.

"Madeline said that it would be an hour or so ride to Paris from our current position. We're going to take the backroads so that muggle technology or eyes see us. We're going to be heading into the Massif Central area, and go past _Puy de Sancy_ mountain, and from there it should be easy flying for the pegasus." Fleur told them. Though Madeline explained the route they were going to be taking earlier, it never hurt to be reminded. In a few moments, a powerful wind swept through the roads though many people ignored it, showing they knew what was coming. The Potters held onto their clothing, especially the ladies from having their lower dresses flipped up like a certain movie starlet that lived in America some time ago. Coming down fast from the sky was a team of pegasus! Five beautiful and well-groomed winged horses were landing near the complex; the lead horse was white as snow, two behind it were black and cream-colored, and the other two behind them were cinnamon-colored and one RARE gold-colored pegasus! The carriage they were hauling behind was classical, reminding Harry of the Disney animated movie he sneaked a peek at some time ago back with the Dursley's, _**Cinderella**_.

The coachman on top exclaimed, "Hello, travelers! My name is Constantin, and I will be your driver for this one-way trip to magnificent Paris! Please climb aboard, secure your luggage or any items you have, and buckle up!". The Potters were relieved to see that this driver was friendly and polite. In some of the movies they saw while on board the _Black Pearl_, most taxi drivers were either rude, snobbish, or just had poor character manners. Thankfully, most movie facts did not pass onto real life. Harry helped his wives on board; Fleur first, then Bella, Cissy, and Tonks before he himself got in. The five made sure to get comfortable before strapping themselves in, Harry in between Narcissa and Tonks while the others were across from them.

Constantin used a bit of viewing magic to see that all of his passengers were secure, then he took the reins and snapped them strongly. He yelled out, "HIYAH!" and the pegasus took off to the skies quick and sure! The nearby citizens made sure to get out of the way while clutching their belongings before the winged beasts took off. The majestic creature neighed loudly before pumping their wings hard and flying off on the route they were taking.

In the taxi service complex, Madeline watched the carriage go in the distance from her office. She said to herself, "There they go… I really wish them the best of luck. I believe that the Delacour family are going to be in for quite a shock when the Potters arrive in Paris. And… I do wonder what they have been through? The magic I felt from them was just through the roof! Fleur and the other women had a magical strength that is equal to a high-class sorceress! But Harry… that young man's magical strength is simply unchartable at the moment! What happened to them to gain such strength?". Madeline had been in awe from the magic coming from the five, that she did not register the items that were in their possessions, for each item also radiated a strength that was even more potent then any known magical creature!

* * *

~With Harry and company~

The trip started out a bit eventful. Shortly after leaving the city limits of Bordeaux, and taking the flight route that was easily out of human eyes and electronics, the Potters started to discuss on what they have learned so far from Madeline. Tonks put in, "It's just amazing on how much has changed in just a couple of weeks! I wonder where that magical shockwave came from that did all of this…?".

Cissy replied, "I wonder if it was us that made the shockwave. Remember what happened when our magic came rushing back to us after we left Isla Sorna's magic dead-zone boundary?". Indeed, the scene played out in their heads again. Harry remembered vividly on what happened when they all crossed the boundary in the helicopter that rescued them, that their magic within their cores wanted to burst free! Like a literal ocean was trying to escape from a poorly-made dam! Of course, he did not remember at all on what occurred within his soul, when the spiritual dinosaurs kicked Tom Riddle's horcrux out from his being, and said foul magic was obliterated when it crossed into the magic dead-zone boundary.

Bellatrix spoke, "It's a possibility, that is for sure. But, we need to know just a bit more before we can make any solid conclusions.". One would be amazed that the former de-ranged Death Eater, who used to say a lot of crazy and messed-up stuff, now be collected like this… even though most of the times, she was playful but having an innocence about it that made her look cool.

Fleur agreed with her, then looked out the window to see the rolling countryside. The carriage was coming close to the Massif Central area, where large rolling hills, valleys, and mountains were linked together. It was indeed a sight to behold, and one of the many reasons that France was considered a good tourist destination for both mundane and magical folks. The area covered about fifteen percent of the country, and was home to many communities. The veela's education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic taught her that this particular area was a hot spot for magical creatures, some mild while some were deadly. What she did not know, since this was usually covered in mundane geology books, was that this whole area used to be an active volcanic area but cooled and remained dormant for about 220,000 years or so. In addition… there were still some areas not explored by either mundane or magical adventurers.

As she watched as the scenery rolled by, she was aware that they were coming close to _Puy de Sancy_, the highest mountain in the Massif Central area. It was a popular area for skiers due to the good amount of snow on top of the mountain, but there was some areas that were still unexplored… uncharted. In a northern valley near the mountain area was the Dordogne River, where two streams met together to form said river, and it was the source of water throughout the area. As Fleur looked on, she was unaware that someone was watching the carriage from the mountain itself! The being who was watching them was hidden inside the middle of the mountain, and was using a spyglass to see into the distance.

A male voice called out softly, "We got ourselves a flying carriage, five pegasus… little to no security measures other then the ones meant to make the non-magicals unaware. But… by the great ancestors themselves! The magic that is in that carriage is strong, extremely strong! I have never seen or felt such a force!". It would seem that this particular being was not alone, as someone was behind the observer. The two watched the carriage come up fast to the mountain, and a decision was made… one that would greatly change the course of the Potter's adventures.

The other being said in a stern, deep male voice, "Bring it down. Cut away the carriage from the pegasus, but make sure that the carriage itself is intact and whoever is inside it secure.". His companion nodded, and went down below to a slightly lower ledge, and took out a strange contraption of sort. It resembled the catapults of old, but this machine seemed to be smaller in size and built for a different function. The place where one would put in spherical objects was changed so that the shooter would be firing something else… anything with a handle on it! The shadowy figure put on the machine a short but large-bladed axe, which fit perfectly into the slot where it would be fired. The axe was double-bladed, and a fine piece of workmanship. The blade was of silver metal, and etched on the edges of the blade were runes, but unlike most wizards, witches and even the mundane have studied. These runes were tiny, but etched into the metal with such precision and quality, that it was unbelievable! The shooter took aim at the carriage, more specifically where the pegasus were hitched to the vehicle… and fired! The catapult contraption launched its deadly missile towards the carriage and the Potters, the axe spinning like a buzz saw as it streaked towards its target!

Constantin was whistling merrily, enjoying the trip as he kept his steeds steady and sure. His eyes were closed, following the route that he had flown many times over the past years. He knew it by heart, and didn't have to worry about any mundanes spotting him or his ride. He didn't noticed the axe coming his way, until it was too late. The bladed weapon smashed right into the metal chains and wood that linked the pegasus to the carriage, cutting right through it! The runes on the axe were meant to disable any and all magical protection that was nearby, the radius short but still potent. Constantin screamed out, "WHAT THE-?! What was that?!". He felt something hit the carriage, and saw that the chain lines had been severed! The pegasus neighed in fright, beat their wings and flew faster! However, in doing so it broke the yolk that hitched them to the carriage. This move surprised Constantin so much, he was bucked from his seat and landed on top of one of the winged horses! The axe had canceled out the sticking charm that all coachmen put on themselves so they would not fly off. Constantin screamed in fright as he was carried off by his steeds, which continued to head towards Paris.

The carriage dropped like a stone, and everyone inside was now screaming and tumbling about as gravity got a hold of them! Fleur and Narcissa clutched tightly to Harry while Bellatrix and Tonks did the same for one another. Tonks screamed out, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!". She hadn't been this freaked out since seeing the majestic dinosaurs the first time around when she and her companions were at Jurassic Park- Site B. Harry replied that he did not know, but was going to do something about it. From his pocket, he took out his wand and gave it a flick and swish. He was trying to levitate the carriage… but the wand suddenly burst into flame! Harry yelped in pain and released his wand, which was now turning to ash.

"Damn it! My wand's gone! Looks like that was it for it!" he exclaimed as they continued to fall to the earth. Fleur, Bella, Dora and Cissy each took out their wands and gave it a hopeful try. Alas, their wands also combusted in spectacular fashion! It seemed that each wand was at their limit, not being able to handle the sheer magical strength and overflow of their owners. They all closed their eyes, expecting to crash right into the heavy ground.

But, they did not hit the ground hard. Rather, they did stop unexpectedly but not in the ultimate painful manner. Outside, a special wire net had caught them! The net was managed by several other beings, who were the same as the one who shot the carriage down. The net was specifically made to soften the fall of anything that fell from the sky at great heights, but also preventing what got caught to escape. Harry looked to his wives and asked, "Is everyone alright? Nothing broken?". They all groaned and moaned in pain, but they did say that nothing was broken. All of them were just very startled by the sudden stop, and a bit bruised up from the tailspin they just got out of. The Potter lad was very relieved that his wives were all safe, albeit bruised up a bit. He was about to unbuckle himself when the door to the carriage open… and he saw what seemed to be a little man!

"What the-?" he started to say when one of the beings tossed in a ball, and from it emerged smoke! It was a special sleeping agent, a potent gas that quickly knocked the humans and veela out. Fleur was the first to go to dreamland, followed by Bellatrix, Narcissa, then Tonks. Harry was the last to fall asleep, but the last thing his eyes caught was that the being coming into the carriage… it looked like the one he saw earlier, one of the portraits from Madame Madeline's office!

Indeed, the ones who captured Harry Potter and his wives were beings that many had thought left the planet many millennia ago. Beings who skills in metal crafting, mining, and short-ranged combat exceeded many magical creatures! The five were caught… by legendary dwarves!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! So, what do you think of this? Harry Potter and his wives have been captured by the dwarven race! For what purpose? And how will this affect them in the long run? And also, their wands have finally fizzled out! Where do you suppose they can get replacements, hmmm? But let me just clear one thing up, but leave you with a cliffhanger… one of the five is going to transform into their Animangus form! Care to guess which one, and why you chose that?

What did you think about Madam Madeline? When I bring OC characters into play, I want to give them a good part that really moves the story alone. Every character is important, and I try to make sure that they have an integral part in the story, be it good or bad. Also, I did research on France on geography and such. When it comes to locations and such, I try to do my best to follow the maps and such. The mountain named here is real, and can be found in France. I try to mix real scenery and such with the ones in my story, to build up credibility, if a little.

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Discontinued

Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Listen, I know many of you may be disappointed in this but… has to be done.

I am discontinuing my Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossover. As of this very moment, it is no longer active.

I apologize to all who really liked my story, but… well, discontinuing it for three reasons.

* * *

The first reason is this; I am not very well-versed in the Harry Potter universe, at least not any more. The books were interesting to me at first, but as it continued on I just… well, just lost interest after _Order of the Phoenix_. Add in to personal circumstances, just didn't have the energy or imagination anymore to continue on with the trilogy like I originally planned. I am knowledgeable about the _Jurassic Park_ series, but not hardcore like some others. You may say I am an advanced or intermediate in that area, since I do love dinosaurs. Have been since I was a kid, and always will be!

The second reason: My core interest was never the series created by J.K. Rowling, though her books have literally put her on the map for all times. My greatest interest and love were Disney and Godzilla, which is why I created my _Monsters and Magic_ series! Check them out if any of you are willing!

And my final reason: While I have been getting much support and praise from the reviewers and such for my books, also getting a lot of criticism. Thankfully, few of them were flames so I do thank God for that. However, I knew that if I continued with the series as is right now, most likely disappoint the fans.

And that is why my story, and the trilogy series, is now ended. If any of you wish to make the series your own, go right ahead! You have my permission to do so. I just ask for these four things to be done with the series:

* * *

One, make sure to give credit to muggle inventions/innovations/ideas! I have read stories here on this site that shows the Harry Potter magical world really not knowing anything about the things non-magicals have created, or continue to create with their imagination &amp; technology. I hope to see in stories that continue my series is that Harry Potter and his world sees the marvelous things of muggle innovation, such as INGEN &amp; what they did to bring back a species that has been extinct for millions of years.

Second, that Harry and his ladies really get a chance to see new worlds and cultures. The kid, and I believe his women, have truly not seen the world and what it offers. While they do visit magical communities in the books and stories, I don't think they truly grasp on the way they live/duel/create other magical items besides winds/etc. I hope to see where that changes, where the hero Harry and his crew really learn about the areas they go to.

Third, I hope to see this. Originally, I wanted to have Harry and his ladies have animagnus and Patronus forms based on the dinosaurs they have seen on Isla Sorna. For the animangus ones, they would be predators such as T-Rex, Utahraptor, Velociraptor, etc. For the Patronus forms, they would have the armored or –powerfully built plant-eaters such as Ultrasarurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, etc. And that they use the items they brought back from the island to use as cores for their new magical focus tool. So besides wands, hope to see them use staves or other magical focus tools.

And finally, I wish to see NO SLASH of any kind! Look to my profile. I wish to see only man/woman pairings, not the other that that people seem to like sadly. So for my series, ONLY to see straight pairings and actions!

And that is that! It was fun, but the series has officially ended here. I give my permission to all who want to start the series in their own way. Good luck! And God bless you all who have been part of the adventure! Check out my Disney/Godzilla stories, and also my Danny Phantom one which I will be working on from here on in.

God bless you all, and have an excellent time!


End file.
